


Book of the Dead

by bosetsu, fandom The Magnus Archives 2020 (fandom_The_Magnus_Archives_2020)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Art, Do not repost, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bosetsu/pseuds/bosetsu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Magnus_Archives_2020/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Magnus%20Archives%202020
Summary: "She would not claim his last moment. He was silent."
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, Визуал G-T (tma team)





	Book of the Dead

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [title cards](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25386508) by [bosetsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bosetsu/pseuds/bosetsu), [fandom The Magnus Archives 2020 (fandom_The_Magnus_Archives_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Magnus_Archives_2020/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Magnus%20Archives%202020). 



> Автор: [bosetsu](https://twitter.com/bosetsu)

  
  
[full view](https://funkyimg.com/i/36qXM.jpg)  



End file.
